Mike & Edward
by BenDCE
Summary: Mike is quite unsettled when his friend tries to set him up with jessica. Maybe Edward will help him release the pressure.
1. Set up

Disclaimer : I do not own the twilight saga's rights, characters used in this fanfic are the property of the great Stephenie Meyer.

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic ever, and I realize it's not very good. Any comments would be appreciated.

* * *

"Hey, you okay Mike?" Eric asked me, pulling me out of my daydreaming state

"Sure, I'm just –"

"-bored out of your mind?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We should have thought twice before taking French classes this year, what good is it gonna do us anyway?"

"Well, just take a look around man."

And I did look around, spotting about two dozen girls in the room when only one guy apart from us had registered for the French class. That's why Eric had insisted that we take this class in the first place. I knew most of these girls by sight and had even been friends with a few of them sometimes during my early schooling or in junior high, Forks was a small town where everyone knew each other eventually. The guy at the back of the class room didn't seem to pay much attention to the lesson either, he was reading some leather covered book as I tried to get a look at his face and find out who he was. Suddenly he looked up and a second later, his eyes got fixed on mine. I felt like an idiot for getting caught, but he just smiled smiled, bemused at the situation. I was positive I had never seen him before. I figured he must have been new in town and was expecting people to be curious. We didn't get many newcomers in Forks, so I made a mental note to ask mum about it, she knows all the fresh gossips in town.

"Mike?"

"Sorry ... Girls … right!" I sighed, "This is all a part of you master plan to get us girlfriends ... well, even if it works out, and that's a big _if_, it's not worth enduring this torture every week."

"You'll thank me later."

"One can dream", I teased. "Who is it you're going after anyway?"

Eric chuckled, taken aback by my sudden straightforwardness. "Angela Weber," he said, keeping his voice as low as he could, "third seat from the left, very first row."

Angela had been in most of my classes the year before; she was a top of the class kind of girl, quite shy but very friendly nonetheless. She was thin and quite tall with brown hair and eyes.

"Okay, so how do you get her to go out with you now?"

"Angela and I are going to be homework buddies. She was quite enthusiastic about the idea when I asked her earlier."

"So, she already agreed to this?" I asked, half incredulous and half impressed by my friend.

"Well, that's where you come in. She already had plans to study with Jessica, so you'll have to join us and keep her busy while I work my charms. I figured Jess would be your type, wouldn't she?"

"Giggling blonds are my type? I think I'm offended now. Well, I'm not doing th-"

"-Monsieur Newton, Monsieur Yorkie … silence, s'il vous plait," Miss Bouvier interrupted, "Vous êtes en classe, pas au zoo."

I didn't quite get what our French teacher was saying but it was clear enough that we were to stop talking right away and so we did. The teacher resumed her class preventing me from telling Eric I had no intension of taking part in his plan. I was quite angry at him for setting me up with Jessica at the time. She was okay though. She looked good enough and was quite popular as far as I could tell. Given the chance, who would I have asked anyway? While Eric would fall deeply in love with a new girl every other month and get quite obsessed about it, I never really had so much as a crush on any girl as far as I recall. At the age of fifteen, it seemed more than time that I start dating, so as untactful as my friend's plan was I figured I should try and make the best of it. As the teacher kept saying things I was unable to understand, I must have dozed off. The next thing I remember was me realizing the class was over and almost everyone had left already. Eric was nowhere to be seen. I figured he had walked out with Angela, leaving me there on account of a girl. So I packed up my bag and motioned myself toward the parking lot. Before I even reached the exit of the classroom someone put his hand on my shoulder as to stop me. I turned around and realized it was the very guy I had so discretely stared at some time before.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey ..."

"I noticed you were sort of watching me earlier an-"

"-Sorry about that," I interrupted, "I didn't mean to offense you or anything."

"So you stare at people on a daily basis?" he said teasingly.

"Of course not ... it's just… I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town or something? I'm Mike Newton by the way."

"Edward Cullen. And yes, we arrived in Forks just yesterday."

"All right then, if you need someone to show you around town or something, I'd be glad to. Not that there are a lot of places to go ..."

"Thank you, I'll ... remember that."

"I've really got to get going now, see you around. It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure's mine."

And then I was off to home.


	2. Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga's rights, characters used in this fanfic are the property of the great Stephenie Meyer.

I got a review and even a few subscriptions; I wasn't expecting this much, so thank you for your support.  
I'm still a newcomer to writing fanfictions so please be indulgent.  
Any review would be much appreciated.

Warning : this chapter contains man-on-man tenderness :)

* * *

When I got home that day, my mother had just come back from the store that she and my father owned. They're the only place that sale sports good in the area and the shop worked good. I went up to my room, dropped my bag on the floor and took off my shoes, then I went back to the kitchen to find my mother who was cooking diner. She was no gourmet chef, but she would rather die than have her family eat takeouts or ready meals of any kind.

"Hi mom"

"Hi Mikey" she answered, as she turned to face me with a smile on her face, "how was your first day back in school?"

"Fine, it's still the same old Fork's High. Eric and I took about the same class, that's cool."

"Nice. I had a good day at the shop too, since you're asking."

"Sorry mom. Anything interesting happened?"

"Not much, it was a pretty regular day. I met some newcomers though, the Cullens, they seem like decent people. And they have money too, they bought hiking equipments for seven persons."

"Really? Their son was in my French class today, Edward Cullen. He seems nice enough. I offered to show him around town."

"How generous of you, it must not be easy being new in town where everybody knows each other."

"That's nothing." I said blushing a little, "I've got some homework to get done, so I'll be in my room if you need any help."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok"

I didn't think about Edward Cullen again that day. I went back upstairs and sat at my desk. I went through some math exercises, I found they were pretty easy and got done with them in half an hour. I didn't know what were Eric's plan concerning French homework exactly but I was sure not going to try and figure them out by myself. After we had dinner, I said good night to my parents and headed back up to my room, I tried calling Eric but he didn't pick up the phone. Faced with the fact that I had nothing left to do for the evening, I undressed and went to bed, wearing only my boxer shorts.

At a certain time during that night I had the most peculiar dream, I was on my bed, the room was very dark and silent except for my own breathing. I could sense that someone was lying beside me, I tried to turn onto my left side and take a look at the intruder but I couldn't move. I was just about to get really freaked out when a hand came resting on my torso and reassuringly started massaging the area. I progressively eased up, enjoying the soft but confident touch. I closed my eyes, letting go of the fear and reluctance that had been on the verge of taking over me a moment before and felt the lips of my unidentified but now very welcome guest gently brushing against my skin, they planted a kiss on my neck and slowly made there way up, stopping at my ear to whisper : "Don't be afraid, you're safe. I'm with you.".

I had never experienced this before, having someone taking care of you, looking out for you and promising you you'd be safe no matter what, it felt like paradise on earth. I turned my head to the left and my lips met the ones of my beloved angel. Our mouths locked into a never-ending kiss, moving in rhythm like they had been made for this sole purpose. I felt my angel's hands travel down my back, he gently brought me closer to him so that my body would be pressed against his, I could feel his hard on thrust against mine and I started moaning as the pleasure grew inside of me. At that point, I totally lost track of time, I didn't know where I was anymore, everything was blurry apart from our two beings and the happiness brought by our connection.

When I opened my eyes to see the face of my angel, I only got a glimpse of his face before I woke up, but it had been enough for me to remember. That night, I had had the most beautiful dream I'd ever had, a dream where I had find pure bliss, in the arms of my angel, in the arms of Edward Cullen. I was still lying on my back in the middle of my too empty bed, I was hard like hell and longing for my angel. I closed my eyes and seized my cock in my right hand. I slowly jerked it as I pictured Edward in my mind, he progressively took over and his hand replaced mine on my cock, the thrusts grew faster and faster. I felt my release building up inside of me, my body began shaking, and the warmth spread through my muscles invading every single part of my being. Edward gave my cock one last jerk and I came harder than I ever had before, my cum leaking all over Edward's hand and onto my stomach. He gave me one last passionate kiss and I peacefully fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
